Baila, baila, baila
by Papaveri
Summary: Escondidas bajo su piel fría, a Toris se le ocurren demasiadas ideas demasiado cálidas para haber surgido de algo tan tonto como un par de roces y un par de besos. De todas formas, se le da bien esconder sus pensamientos.


**Palabras: **614

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Toris para Lituania, Feliks para Polonia, y Feliciano Vargas para Italia.

******_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

**Baila, baila, baila**

_I don't know why_

_you're mad._

_Your mouth_

_said "no," but_

_your blonde friend_

_said yes._

En invierno se le hiela el cuerpo, a Toris, como a todos los demás que son como él; es bonito, de todas formas, que los copos de nieve en el pelo de Feliks y Feliciano le estén achispando la sangre como azúcar en una taza de café.

–¿A que hacía mil que no nos veíamos, Liet? –dice Feliks al entrar, y se quita los guantes. Nunca se le quedan las manos más ásperas de lo normal–. ¡Y mira, me he traído a Feli!

Feli, Feliciano, incluso _Vargas_ a veces, cuando Toris se olvida de no ser tan formal, inconveniencia agradable, le saluda con la mano que no está cerca del pecho de Feliks.

La que está cerca del pecho de su amigo, en el lado en el que no está el corazón, sube y baja con su respiración, casi con traqueteo de locomotora. Feliks tiene las mejillas encendidas y se imagina que es porque ha venido corriendo.

La otra opción es más incómoda en su estómago, como la cucharada de helado de más; si ambos tienen los labios mojados es por la nieve pero a Toris, por un momento, se le van los ojos y los pensamientos.

_Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza._

Porque está feo, ¿verdad? La forma en la que tiene, _tiene _que apartar la cara cuando los dedos de Feliciano le sacan una risita a su mejor amigo; _Dios santo, Toris_, está feo, ese burbujeo de caramelo hirviendo en el fondo de la garganta, su boca seca y sus manos cerradas sobre el regazo. Piensa que Feliks no se va a dar cuenta; Feliciano quizá sí, pero no le va a decir nada, sobre todo cuando está distraído por esos dedos largos que le revuelven el pelo.

Le da la sensación horrible de estar fijándose en todo, y nota la sangre subiendo por el cuello y estallándole en las mejillas, las puntas de los dedos encendidas y muertas de ganas de tocar algo, tela y luego piel y luego piel. Feliks se ríe sin parar y Feliciano está tan, tan cerca de él (_por favor no te separes_) con una inocencia cándida de cosquillas en el costado.

_Qué vergüenza, _qué vergüenza como de sábanas sucias por la mañana y piernas temblorosas, qué vergüenza de sangre descontrolada bajo su piel de nieve. Toris se da algo de asco y hasta al tragar saliva siente un escalofrío que le recorre los huesos como una serpiente. Con los años, uno se vuelve un experto en tragarse esas cosas: los insultos venenosos y merecidos que le sorprendían al aparecer como luces de neón en su cerebro y las chispas de ideas, relucientes pero sucias, que se encienden a veces con facilidad de adolescente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, asiente y las siente bajar, recorriendo su cuerpo (y, ah, ojalá fuesen manos, pero _qué asco_).

Del cerebro al estómago a sus rodillas tímidas de dulce frío, quedándose atascadas bajo la hebilla del cinturón. Su vals de ideas secretas le pica por todo el cuerpo, en la boca y en la garganta (oh, las manos contra el cuello, no necesariamente el suyo, _qué asco_; él es visual y táctil como una estatua de mármol).

–Un momento. –El descanso es solo, solo para él porque al fin y al cabo está en su casa y esas cuatro paredes ya lo conocen bastante. El filo de los ojos de Feliks lo conoce también y cuando se acuchilla, cuando lo acuchilla (como sus dedos en sus muslos, echándole imaginación, dándole ritmo, _oh, oh, qué horror_), Toris entiende que él lo entiende.

No dice nada, sonrisita asquerosa de caramelo quemado, de nota turbulenta de piano sin afinar.

* * *

_Este trío me encanta, y quiero convencer a todo el mundo de que debería encantarle. _

_Además, escribir a Toris en este plan es superdivertido, y aunque me ha costado arrancarlo al final ha ido saliendo casi casi él solito :D Aunque no sé si es lo que pretendía hacer desde el principio, la idea era que quedase más erótico y no tan light. Otra vez será._

_Ahora tengo que reescribirlo en inglés, pero creo que me daré un tiempo para pensarlo bien... en inglés tengo que ser más narrativa porque si lo lleno tanto de florituras queda mucho más pedante y recargado._

_El poema del inicio es el texto 596 de A Softer World._

_Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
